


Spread Your Wings

by junior_writes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Flying, M/M, One Shot, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, idk its cute just read it, quarantine fic, two shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Simon is tired of this quarantine lockdown. His wings are too big and his flat is too small. And his loving, amazing, inflammably handsome boyfriend is being a pain in the arse. He hasn't gone outside in months, and it's driving him up the walls.Baz is scared. Scared of losing Simon, scared of the virus he doesn't understand, scared of taking risks when it comes to his boyfriend. He just wants to protect him and keep him healthy.Maybe they can compromise?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired of quarantine and staying home, so here's me projecting into my writing

SIMON

Ninety-three days. Ninety-three bloody days I’ve been stuck in this flat. Ninety-three days I’ve been stuck in this flat without being able to leave. I can barely even open a window without having Baz breathe down my neck about it.

If I’m being completely honest, I’m probably overreacting. I understand this is for my own safety and well-being, but I feel like the walls are closing in on me. Like I’m too big for the flat. 

It’s been a while since I’ve spent this much time at home. I haven’t spent this much time inside since, well-

Well-

Since before America. 

I try not to think about it. 

My point is since then I’ve gotten better. Better at communicating, better at understanding my feelings, better at  _ everything. _

I started seeing a therapist-- not the same one I was seeing before. I kind of feel bad for just dropping her. I started seeing a new magickal therapist, started my uni courses, picked up a few hobbies here and there. I started talking to Baz.

Baz. 

I genuinely don’t know what I’d do without him, where I’d be. I can’t believe I tried to break up with him. Thank Crowley he didn’t let me. I try not to think about what would’ve happened had he let me. 

It took some time, but we were able to get our feelings across. I told him how I felt-- how I felt he loved the  _ old  _ me, the one with magick. The one that could make things happen without even using a spell. I explained to him that I didn’t understand how  _ he,  _ Baz-Fucking-Pitch, sole heir to the Pitch throne, could love an ex-mage freak with wings and no magic. I told him how I hated being dependent on him and Penny. How I couldn’t bear the way his magic felt on me, the grease burn feeling spreading through my back any time he’d spell my wings invisible. I told him that I felt like a burden, that I was trying to break up with him because he probably felt bad for me and couldn’t do it himself.

Baz promised me that I  _ wasn’t  _ a burden, that my magick was the last thing he loved about me. He assured me that he loved me as a person, not as a magician. He practically professed his love for me, and I tackled him with a kiss, arms and legs and wings cocooning around him. Thank Merlin he has vampire strength, or I’m sure he would’ve fallen over. 

I’m glad he’s staying at my flat during this quarantine. Penny’s staying at her parents’ house, along with all four of her siblings. Penny’s mum wouldn’t let her stay here; she’s a bit paranoid over the entire situation. When Penny’s dad came to pick her up, he said Headmistress Bunce was just about to go bald if she kept on pulling her hair from the stress. Penny felt it was the best for her family if she was with them, so she’s been there for the last couple weeks. We video chat almost every day, but it’s not the same as when she’s here at home. We can never get more than thirty minutes of a video call without one of her siblings complaining about the internet connection. 

Baz is staying with me, and while I’m eternally grateful that he is, I had insisted he go back and stay with his parents. He told me he would probably go insane if he was trapped in the same building as his father and all four of his siblings, and he also told me that he would rather be kidnapped by numpties again than spend who knows how long without seeing me. 

We’ve established a comfortable routine. We wake up together and spend a good portion of the morning doing our online classes. Baz is absolutely  _ thriving  _ with his classes; he says it’s all the same work without having to interact with any Normals. I told him that he interacts with me every day while we were sitting on the sofa, but he shot me down by grabbing my tail and hitting my thigh with it, saying that I’m anything but  _ Normal.  _

It takes me a little longer to finish my work for the day than it does Baz, so while I’m finishing my work in the afternoon, Baz’ll make lunch or play his violin or read on his own until I finish. Then we’ll watch telly together, or play a board game, or I’ll bake something. We always find something to fill our time with. 

It’s really a nice domestic routine we’ve come up with, but there’s one tiny issue; Baz himself. When this outbreak was just beginning, I didn’t peg Baz as the kind of person to be paranoid. But he is. He’s the only one of the two of us that goes out. He won’t let me leave, and it’s making me feel like I’m suffocating. I tried to convince him to let me go to the market with him, because it is an essential outing, and he flipped his shit. He goes hunting every other night, and won’t even say hi to me without having showered after he gets home. I opened a window one time while he was getting groceries, and when he saw me sitting next to it when he got back, he spelled it shut and yelled at me for five minutes. I kissed him to make him shut up, and then he got mad at me for that. 

I don’t know why  _ he’s  _ overreacting about going out. I’ve known him half my life, and I’ve never  _ once  _ seen him get sick. I don’t think he can contract anything. I’m fairly sure he’s got antibacterial saliva or something. 

I told him that once, suggesting we bottle up his saliva and then we wouldn’t have to worry about a hand sanitizer shortage. He glared at me and didn’t respond. 

I’ve just about had it with quarantine, and I think it’s my extra appendages that are the main issue. My wings are out constantly, Baz hasn’t spelled them away in over two months. We don’t even conceal them for any of my online meetings; I’ll just tuck them into my back or wear a blanket over my shoulders. It’s a waste of magic to make them invisible for a thirty-minute video call. 

That being said, I haven’t used them in a while. Before, Penny would cast an invisibility spell on me, and we’d both go to the roof and I’ll fly around for an hour while she reads. I don’t go flying that often when it’s just me and Baz. Baz is afraid I’ll get hurt or caught, and I don’t want to make him worry about me more than he does. 

Now, my wings are just there. Most of the time I forget that they’re there, kind of like you know you have ears but you never really feel their presence, but there are days when I’m hyper aware of them. Those days are the worst. They start to hurt and feel really heavy, making my back ache. Sometimes they sag and drag across the floor when I walk. I also can’t stretch them out entirely. The flat is too small and my wingspan is too large, that when I try to stretch them out entirely, I’ll inevitably knock something over. Penny has a lot of knickknacks in the flat she doesn’t want me breaking. 

Sometimes they cramp up at night, and I’ll be awoken by a shooting pain across my wing and back, kind of like a muscle spasm but ten times worse. I’ve accidentally thrown Baz off the bed more times than I’d like to admit. 

Today is one of those days. My back is still kind of sore from last night’s cramp, and my left wing keeps on twitching, fighting the urge to stretch out entirely. I want to go out. I  _ need  _ to go out. 

It’s Friday. Classes just ended for the semester, so we’ve got all the time in the world to do anything we want. I’m playing Super Smash on my Switch, sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room because my wings hurt too much for me to lean on the couch. Baz is on the couch, his tablet in hand and his legs stretched out on the cushions. He had to switch to a tablet to read. I know he prefers a physical book, but he started using his iPad because all the local bookstores are closed. My wing twitches again, and I’ve just about had it. I get up off the floor and sit on the end of the couch. My tail wraps itself around Baz’s ankle. He doesn’t react. It’s a common occurrence. 

“Baz,” I start, tightening my tail a bit so I can get his attention. He looks up at me then goes back to his tablet.

“Yes, Snow?” he looks bored, but his mouth is downturned a bit, as though I were inconveniencing him.

“I need to go out,” I say, a calm tone in my voice. This gets his attention. He puts his iPad on the table next to the armrest and looks up at me. My leg is starting to bounce. 

“Do you need something from the store? I’m going to the market tomorrow morning. I thought I bought enough flour and butter to last you at least two weeks.” I can feel myself getting annoyed. I know he’s deflecting. 

“No, Baz. I need to get out of here. Out of the flat. My wings are killing me.” He grabs my hand and wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. He runs his hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face. It’s a lot longer than I try to keep it; I haven’t been able to get a haircut and I don’t remember where I left my clippers.

“Love, do you want me to spell them invisible, or at least spell the pain away?” He’s rubbing gentle circles in the space between my wings. I don’t know how he can reach back there, but it feels really comforting. 

“Baz, I need to stretch them properly. I need to fly. I can’t fly in here, not even hover properly. They hurt, Baz, and any day I spend in here is making them worse.” I’m crying now. I don’t why. I guess the pain and pent up anxiety was even worse than I thought.

Baz wipes my tears away with his thumb. “Simon, I would love nothing more than to take you out-- I’m sure you’re just about bouncing off the walls-- but the risk is too high.” 

I scoff at him. “Baz, it’s not like I’m asking you to let me get pissed at some pub.”

“I know, love, but the government said we should only be going out for essentials. I don’t want to put you in danger.”

I put my arms around his neck, running my hand through the ends of his hair. “Actually, they said we could go out once a day for exercise. Flying  _ is  _ exercise, Baz, and I haven’t been able to do so in  _ months.  _ It’s unhealthy, if you ask me.” He takes a deep breath and bites his bottom lip, which means he knows what I’m saying is right.

BAZ

Simon Snow is a stubborn git, I’ve always known it. That being said, Simon Snow’s bullheadedness and stubbornness usually means he ends up getting what he wants. 

He always ends up getting what he wants when it comes to me, and I blame it solely on the fact that I am arse over tits in love with him. 

In all honesty, I’m surprised he’s held out on complaining this long. I’m completely aware of the fact that I’ve been annoying this entire quarantine. It’s just that this pandemic has me on the edge of my seat. I’m not too worried about me. I don’t exactly know the limits of my  _ condition,  _ but if a chestful of buckshots isn’t enough to take me out, I don’t think I’ll succumb to a “spicy flu”, as Simon puts it. 

It’s  _ Simon  _ I’m worried about. When he still had magic, he’d heal rather quickly. Granted, it wasn’t as fast as me, and I’m pretty sure a gunshot wound  _ would have  _ killed him, but I was a first hand witness to Simon coming to our room, that blasted sword hanging from his fingertips, scratches and scrapes and bruises all over his body, only to see them perfectly scabbed up and faintly scarring in a matter of days. I’m fairly certain his magic would heal him, but I don’t know how his body takes injury and illness now that it’s magicless. I don’t know if his immune system is weaker now that there isn’t any magic to make up for it. 

There’s a lot about Simon I still don’t know, and I  _ hate  _ that.

Even if he were to get sick, or if anyone were to get sick, my magic wouldn’t be able to heal him. There aren’t spells strong enough to treat this virus. From what my father has told me, our usual healing spells can slow the progression of the symptoms, but the outcome is the same. Mages can’t cure cancer-- we’ve tried. 

I don’t know what I’d do if  _ anything  _ happened to Simon. I’ve witnessed too many of Simon’s near death experiences for a lifetime, and I’ll be damned if my boyfriend dies from a virus I could’ve protected him from. Seeing him on the desert ground in America gave me enough trauma to last me four lifetimes. Simon Snow will die kissing me, in our bed, when he’s of old age and we’re reminiscing about the life we had together. I won’t have it any other way. 

That being said, I’ve gone out of my way to protect him from this virus. Since I can’t get sick (or be killed due to illness, like I said, I don’t know), I’m the only one who goes out for groceries and things alike. I shower after every outing, disinfect our groceries when I bring them home, and I wouldn’t dare put my dirty laundry with Simon’s. I do this all for him. 

I could’ve gone to my family’s in Oxford, but I knew Bunce would end up staying with her parents, leaving Simon alone in the most populated city in the bloody United Kingdom. Simon is like a child; he needs rules and set boundaries to make him seem like a functioning adult. Which explains why I’m here, feeding him and taking care of him to make sure he stays healthy. But he also knows how to act like a child. 

Here he is, sitting on my lap, those big blue eyes boring into mine, as though they were searching for my soul. His eyes are puffy and cheeks are red and tear stained, and his shoulders are hunched forward, like the weight of the world still rests there. The way he looks at me makes my heart shatter into a million pieces, which is exactly why I can’t say no to him. 

“Fine, but-” I let out with a groan, but I can’t finish. He takes my face in his hands and slams his lips on mine. I can hear him mumbling “I love you” between kisses, and it makes my heart flutter, but it’s distracting me from making my point. I push him by his shoulders, and he frowns at me. “Listen to me, you absolute mongrel. You’re not going to fly from the roof.”

He slouches in distraught, his mouth gaping like a fish. “But-”

“Don’t interrupt me, Snow. I know Bunce usually spells you invisible and you fly from the roof, but Merlin knows what germs are in the city atmosphere. Besides, if you’re invisible and something happens to you, I won’t know and I’ll have to wait until the spell wears off, and that’s not good for any of us.”

He crosses his arms. “So what do you expect I do?”

I lean towards him and massage his shoulders a bit. They’re tense. They’re always so tense. “We’ll take a small trip, go somewhere secluded, and we’ll make a day out of it. Tomorrow.” He smiles at me and nods before wrapping his arms around me, burying his face in my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

BAZ

Since quarantine, I’ve started waking up earlier than usual on Saturday mornings. There are less people at the grocery stores at that time, and they’re usually better stocked. Normally, Simon is still asleep by the time I get back, but today he’s awake to see me leave. He’s so excited to go flying today that he barely even slept last night. I could feel the positive energy radiating off of him the entire night. It warms my heart to see him so happy.

When I get back, Simon volunteers to disinfect everything while I shower. When I finish, Simon is still in the kitchen, this time packing some sandwiches and other snacks in a duffel bag. His wings are standing upright and his back is perfectly straight. I like to think that some of my mannerisms are rubbing off on him. His posture has improved, and after a rough go, he finally learned which fork to use when we have dinner at my parents’ house. 

His tail is swaying back and forth lightly, in tune with music he has blaring through his headphones. “A Horse With No Name”. Typical. 

I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist, making him startle in my arms. I press myself into the space between his wings. I feel him hum in comfort. 

I pull one of his earbuds out. “Ready, love?” He nods. “I’m going to have to spell your wings while we’re in the car. It’s a rather long drive.” 

He turns to face me. “When are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“When we get there, Snow.” He frowns at me. “Let’s go, the more time you spend complaining, the less time you have to fly.” He finishes packing and heads to the door, where he waits for me to put the spell Bunce uses on him to make his wings disappear. It took me longer than I’d like to admit to master, but now I can perform it with as much ease as I can conjure a flame in my palm. I can do it under my breath, which comes in handy when we’re in public.

In the car, Simon keeps himself busy by scrolling through his phones, occasionally reading something out to me. His hand is on my thigh half the time, and I find comfort in knowing that he does that with ease.

It was hard for him at first, all the touching. I had to get into the habit of asking first. It felt like if I merely tapped his shoulder, he would combust. It took work, but now physical affection is just a second nature to us, simply natural. 

The radio starts to bug out just as we arrive to the countryside. The signal is spotty, and Simon is fumbling with the radio, trying to catch a station. 

“Don’t bother with it, Snow, we’ve only got a few minutes left,” I say. This causes him to perk up and look out the window.

“But there’s nothing around here,” he replies in disdain. 

“That’s exactly the  _ point,  _ Simon. This way I can keep an eye on you and I don’t have to worry about any contamination.”

He shrugs. “I suppose that makes sense.” I reach the field I was looking for and pull onto the side of the road. It’s a large clearing, at least four acres, and it's surrounded by trees. Simon hops out of the car, bouncing on his feet, eagerly waiting for me to undo the spell on his wings. 

“Before I unspell your wings, I have some ground rules, Snow-” he groans before I can continue. “Oh, shut it. Don’t try anything too risky. Come by every once in a while for some water. I don’t want you to get dehydrated. If anything hurts or feels wrong, I want you to tell me immediately, understood?” I wag my finger at him. He rolls his eyes.

“For Crowley’s sake, Baz, I get it. Now can you please unspell my wings?” he asks desperately. I do, and they pop out of his back, expanding to their full potential. Simon rolls his shoulders before grabbing my hand and yanking me forward, our mouths meeting in the middle. He kisses me once, twice, three times before looking at me again. “Thank you. Love you.” he says, giddily, before turning and giving himself a running start, his wings flapping behind him as he gains momentum.

I take the backpack and pull out a blanket to cover the grass. I settle down under the shade from a tree, blocking the sun from me. I still have a full view of Simon. 

He’s absolutely beautiful in action. I see him in his full glory, twisting and turning in the sky, his wings pumping him up higher and higher. I watch as he gets smaller with distance, and he opens his wings entirely in mid-air. He looks like an angel, and it feels like time stops when he’s in the sky. He starts to fall a bit, and my undead heart skips a beat when he approaches the ground without stopping himself. I’m reaching for my wand when I see him finally stop himself from becoming human jam, turning and scooping more air with his wings to push himself up, only a few feet from the ground. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in, letting myself relax a bit again. A couple of birds fly from a tree nearby, and he dives after them in the air, following their flight pattern until they go too fast for him.

He turns back and looks around the clearing, then swan dives in my direction when he finds where I’m sitting. He stops a few feet away from me, hovering a foot over the ground. 

“Fly with me,” he says, slightly out of breath. I scoff and hand him a water bottle. He takes it and downs half of it.

“Absolutely not, Snow. Have you gone insane?” 

He frowns at me, his eyebrows furrowing in. “C’mon, Baz, it’ll be fun. It’s exhilarating; I want to share that feeling with you.”

He’s pouting at me, like he knows I hate to see him sad (I do). “And what if I fall?” 

He shrugs. “I’ll catch you, obviously. And it’s not like anything will happen if you do-- you’re practically made of rubber.”

“Ha ha, Snow,” I say dryly. 

“I’m kidding, obviously. Penny spells herself to me, if that makes you feel any better.” He gets down on his knees in front of me, taking my hand. “Please, Baz. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m not made for flying, Simon.” I say cynically, my eyebrow raised at him. 

He frowns at me. “Technically, you’ve flown with me before, and I don’t remember you arguing with me then.”  
“We were fleeing vampires that were trying to kill us, Snow. Those were dire circumstances, and I didn’t do it voluntarily.” He sighs as he stands again, giving up his effort.

“Fine, I guess. I don’t want to force you.” he says as he turns to walk away, his shoulders slouching forward. 

I hate myself, I really do, because seeing Simon Snow like this makes my undead heart feel like a sponge being squeezed. I would do anything to make sure the light that is his happiness keeps shining, and that includes risking my safety so he can parade me around in the sky.

I quickly stand up and run after him, a mere second before he takes off again. I place my hand on his back, right between his wings. “Fine, Simon, but if you drop me, I’ll drain you dry.”

He turns around, smiling at me, before he throws his arms around me, his wings also draping around us. They do that when he gives people hugs, it’s like they want to be included. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he practically squeals into my neck.

I hug him back tightly before asking, “What spell did you say Bunce uses?”

He pulls back and scratches his temple. “She’s used a few I don’t remember, but I know she uses ‘stuck like glue’ the most.”

I nod and tell him to get in the position he wants us in. He wraps his arms tightly around my torso. I forget that Simon is stronger than he looks. Must be left over muscle from swinging that sword around for half the day at Watford. I spell  **Stuck like glue** three times, and try to push myself off of him just to make sure the spell works. Simon suggests I should wrap my legs around him when we’re in the air, saying it’ll make me feel safer. 

I don’t think I’ll need to; I feel safe enough as it is in his arms. 

“Ready?” he asks. I nod. He kisses me briefly before flapping his wings and pushing us off the ground. I instinctively squeeze him tighter, and I feel his tail wrap around my waist like a seat belt. I can feel the wind hitting my face, and it isn’t until now that I realize my eyes are closed. I open them and see we’re already well above the trees, our picnic blanket a small speck of red among the grass. Simon looks glorious, super focused on where he’s going, his curls tumbling around in random directions. We’re so close, I can feel his adrenaline pumping through his body as he keeps us in the air. He looks relaxed, entirely in his element. 

He keeps on flying us higher, closer to the sun, but it doesn’t bother me. I’m already used to my sun, Simon, burning brighter now than he was before, finally in his comfort zone. 

“How do you feel? It’s fun, right?” He asks as we come to a stop in the air. Our legs are intertwined, and Simon’s arms are still wrapped around me with brute force. 

“Yes, Snow, it is fun. I feel great, you were right,” I say as I look around us, taking in the view of the leaves and the mountains in the distance. I can feel his chest vibrate as he hums.

“Say that again,” he says with a smug smile.

“What?”

“That I was right. You never admit that I’m right, I like hearing you say it.”

I roll my eyes at him. “You’re an imbecile.” 

He laughs, and I smile at him. “You love me,” he says, and before I can come up with a comeback, he kisses me passionately, still holding us up in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to stop writing so late. its 2 am and i have to work in the morning 
> 
> anyways 
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed this, i had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> let me know what you think! kudos and comments encourage me to keep writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> whats up gays, gals, and non-binary pals, i've missed you! i haven't written in a while cuz online school had me going cross-eyed from looking at my computer screen for eight hours a day. i wrote this as like a warm up before i go back to writing my other fic, so i hope you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> the next chapter should be up sometime in the next week, so look out for that
> 
> follow me on tumblr @junior-writes im trying to be more active there 
> 
> let me know what you think! kudos and comments give me encouragement to keep writing :)


End file.
